


Gone

by Sketchy_Skittles



Category: ONE (Web Series)
Genre: Disappearance, Light Angst, ONE 5 spoilers, Short One Shot, if i dont learn what happened here i will Scream but for now here's my thoughts, like. semi cannon complacient, would this count as spectulative?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: She leaned towards him, gesturing wide and full of venom, and continued,“Do y-”Right up until she didn’t. Not to his knowledge, at least.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> she really did just go poof right in front of her friend huh

“Oh, of course, _now_ you’re apologizing. ‘ _Oh, I’m so sorry, give me my money back, I’m sorry!’_ ”

He placed a hand on his hip, rolling his eyes as she mocked him. Honestly, was it really that unreasonable? Did _she_ need to be this unreasonable? She leaned towards him, gesturing wide and full of venom, and continued,

“Do y-”

Right up until she didn’t. Not to his knowledge, at least. 

He blinked.

He did so twice, rubbed his eyes, blinked once more for good measure.

“Charlotte?”

He stepped forward, cupping his mouth with his hand as he called for her. Had he spaced out? 

“Where’d you go?”

Checking behind the counter yielded him nothing. Turning, he searched behind him, coming up empty still. What was this, a prank, a joke? He settled on that and, now seething, called again.

“Charlotte, this isn’t funny!”

She wasn’t behind the couch, or tucked around the corner, or moving quiet just a step behind his heels. 

“Dude, cut it out!”

Soft jazz music sang out in reply, as did the pat of his footsteps as he found himself right back where he started. His chest tightened.

“ _Charlotte?_ ”

She didn’t answer. Nobody did. Parker stood alone in her living room, her just-started dinner waiting patiently on the counter and her phone laying face-down at its side.

Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. She’d _vanished_. She’d blinked away, there one moment but gone the next, like she’d never been there to begin with. 

Afraid to touch anything lest the world itself turn over, he clutched his hands together tightly. His head spun.

He had no clue how long he stood like that, trying desperately to understand what he’d seen, before his phone began to ring. He answered it with fumbling fingers, not bothering to check the id. 

“Hello?”

“ _Hey man, what’s up?”_ A mutual friend of theirs replied. His mind was too fuzzy to place the name. “ _Did ya ask her?”_

“Wh-what?”

_“Yeesh, that bad, huh? And here I thought she woulda wanted to go.”_

His brain kicked back into gear, and like a cold wave memory hit him. A rockclimbing place had just opened up in town. He and his friends were gonna check it out Saturday and, when he’d come to check on her, he planned on asking if she wanted to come. But instead-

“No, it isn’t that. I never got the chance.”

“ _Why, did ya forget? I’m sure she’s still up if you wanna-”_

“She’s gone.”

His hand tightened around the phone.

“ _Gone? What do you mean, gone?”_

“Like, gone! Vanished! Disappeared, I don’t know!” He began to gesture and pace as he spoke, “She just. Isn’t here anymore!”

“ _Woah, hey, relax. You’re talkin’ like she just poofed into thin air or somethin’”_ They chuckled at the notion.

“That’s literally exactly what happened.”

A long silence followed.

“ _What?”_

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely had to post this or else I would have gone bonkers  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
